That's Feel
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah perasaan yang membingungkan. Donghae perlu mendapatkan privat soal hati dari KyuMin. A HaeHyuk fanfiction!


**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**That's Feel**

**Pair : HaeHyuk, slight KyuMin**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Drabble**

**Disclaimer : ChangKyuBum is mine! **

**Summary : Hanya karena sebuah perasaan yang membingungkan. Donghae perlu mendapatkan privat soal hati dari KyuMin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah melandanya saat ini. Saat matanya menatap pemuda berambut blonde itu. Saat kulitnya-sengaja maupun tidak-bersentuhan dengan pemuda itu. Dan saat telinganya mendengar suara merdu yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu dari bibir plumnya. Itu semua seakan menyedot perhatian Donghae. Entah secara sadar atau tidak.

Donghae meremas rambut brunettenya dengan tampang frustasi. Diliriknya pintu kamar Eunhyuk berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya mendesah keras dan membanting punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Kau kenapa, Donghae?" Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun menatap heran pada dongsaeng mirip-coret-ikannya itu. Entah karena Donghae terus-terusan memasang tampang memelasnya yang menggelikan, atau karena bocah-coret-namja itu yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dorm lantai 11 sepagi ini. Padahal biasanya dia akan datang lebih siang untuk bermain bersama Eunhyuk-jika mereka sama-sama tidak ada jadwal, tentunya-

"Aku bingung, hyung." Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan mata fishy eyesnya. Berharap pemuda pecinta pink itu mau mendengar keluh kesahnya dan bisa memberikan jalan keluar.

Dan karena Sungmin tipe hyung yang baik, ia segera menghampiri Donghae. Duduk disamping pemuda brunette itu dan menunda niat awalnya pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan magnae evilnya itu minuman dingin. Masa bodoh dengan Kyuhyun yang akan ngambek padanya nanti, karena masalah Donghae terlihat lebih berat daripada mengurus magnae setan satu itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"Ini tentang..." Donghae mengelus tengkuknya gugup. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang masih tertutup rapat. Mengindikasikan bahwa sahabatnya itu belum bangun dari tidur indahnya.

"Ada apa dengan Eunhyukkie? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Sungmin. Penasaran karena melihat tingkah Donghae yang terlihat gugup sambil terus melirik kamar sang dance machine super junior itu.

"Kami tidak bertengkar!" bantah Donghae cepat. "Ini tentang masalahku saja." lanjutnya pelan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo cerita." desak Sungmin lembut.

"Begini hyung," mulai Donghae ragu. "Aku sedang bingung dengan perasaanku. Setiap melihat Hyukjae, entah kenapa dadaku selalu terasa berdebar. Apalagi saat tubuhku-sengaja atau tidak-bersentuhan dengannya, seakan ada sengatan listrik, yang anehnya membuatku merasa nyaman. Saat dia mulai bercerita atau berbicara denganku dan member lain, aku pasti dengan refleks akan mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakannya dengan baik-baik. Seolah itu sudah menjadi keharusan saat bersamanya. Kupikir ini aneh hyung, makanya aku jadi terlihat uring-uringan seperti ini."

Sungmin terbengong-bengong, sebelum akhirnya tertawa dengan kerasnya saat menyadari apa yang diucapkan oleh Donghae. Astaga, bagaimana bisa Lee Donghae yang terkenal akan keromantisannya menjadi begitu babo dengan urusan remeh soal perasaan semacam ini?

"Yak hyung, kenapa mentertawakanku?!" protes Donghae tidak terima. Hei, dia itu sedang bertanya, bukan ingin ditertawai!

"Haha, mian~ Itu namanya kau menyukai Eunhyuk, Donghae~ya." sahut Sungmin, berusaha menekan rasa gelinya ketingkat paling minimum.

"Suka? Maksudmu sebagai teman hyung?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Bukan hanya sebagai teman. Tapi lebih, Ikan babo!" Kali ini Kyuhyun-Si magnae evil-ikut berkomentar. Dibalasnya tatapan kesal Donghae yang mengarah kearahnya dengan pandangan menantang, lalu memeluk Sungmin yang masih sibuk berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Aku tidak babo, setan!" gerutu Donghae tidak terima.

"Kau itu babo. Sudah menculik Kelinci manisku untuk mendengarkan curhatan tidak penting ala ikan sepertimu. Aish, masa hal seperti itu saja kau tidak mengerti sih, hyung?" omel Kyuhyun pedas.

"Hei! Berhenti mengataiku babo, setan jelek! Aku memang tidak mengerti!" tukas Donghae kesal. "Dan aku tidak menculik Sungmin hyung-mu! Mengerti?!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Sekarang aku tanya ya, hyung. Apa kau merasa berdebar saat Eunhyuk hyung ada didekatmu? Merasa nyaman saat Eunhyuk hyung memelukmu atau saat kau yang memeluknya? Apa hyung kesal saat Eunhyuk hyung dekat-dekat dengan member lain?"

"Ya, ya, dan tentu saja iya!"

"Nah itu apalagi namanya kalau bukan Kau mencintai Eunhyuk hyung?"

"Hah? Cinta? Aku dan Hyukkie?"

"Bukan! Kau dengan monyet!" sahut Kyuhyun pedas.

"Berhenti mengejekku, Setan babo!" seru Donghae sebal.

"Aish kalian ini, berhenti bertengkar." gerutu Sungmin sebal. "Donghae~ya, kau itu memang mencintai Hyukkie. Dengan tanda-tanda yang kau ceritakan tadi, itu membuktikan bahwa kau mempunyai perasaan yang lebih dari sahabat dengannya." jelasnya lembut.

"Tapi aku dan dia kan sama-sama..."

"Laki-laki maksudmu?" potong Sungmin. "Kalau kalian sama-sama pria, memangnya apa salahnya? Cinta itu tidak pernah salah, Hae~ya. Mungkin memang dunia akan mengutukmu setelahnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kau tidak mungkin membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, kan?"

"Tapi... bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tidak membalasku? Bagaimana kalau dia malah menjauhiku karena aku tidak normal? Lalu ELF? Para polarise?"

"Itu bisa jadi urusan belakangan. Kau lihat? Aku dan Kyuhyun masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang."

"Eh, kalian?" Donghae menatap KyuMin dengan wajah kaget.

"Ne, kami memang berpacaran. Hanya Leeteuk hyung yang tahu, dan tinggal tunggu waktu sampai member lain tahu yang sebenarnya." jelas Sungmin tenang. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengangguk-angguk, sambil tetap memeluk Sungmin dengan posesif.

"Aku...,"

"Jadi intinya ikan, kau itu mencintai monyet." potong Kyuhyun ringan.

"Apa kau bilang? Sopan sedikit!" teriak Donghae emosi.

#cklek

"Kalian bertiga kenapa?" Refleks ketiga orang itu menoleh saat mendengar suara orang yang daritadi menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka, berdiri didepan pintu kamar dengan pose imut orang yang baru bangun. Wajah Donghae langsung memerah, entah karena takut kalau pembicaraannya didengar, atau tidak tahan dengan pemuda blonde yang masih menatap mereka dengan wajah imutnya.

"Eunhyuk hyung, aku ada berita menakjubkan untukmu!" celetuk Kyuhyun dengan seringaian evilnya. "Ikanmu itu, Lee Donghae, ternyata diam-diam mencintaimu!"

/Ziiingg...

Baik Donghae dan Eunhyuk sama-sama melongo babo. Sebelum akhirnya Donghae tersadar duluan dan memilih mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan KyuMin yang mentertawai tingkah mereka dan Eunhyuk yang masih belum sadar dari dunia ilusi yang dibuatnya sendiri gara-gara ucapan mengejutkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Donghae mencintaiku? Benarkah?".

**FIN^^**


End file.
